The most terrifying horrific experience ever
by black angel falling
Summary: something has happened to Max. oneshot please read!


hey my third fanfic my second one isn't finished though but well well

i dont own beyblade

summery-something terrible has happened to max.

**The most terrifying, horrific experience ever**

Kai held the blonde haired boy tight as he cried. He has never seen Max so upset before and never his friend shook so much. Something bad happened, something horrific. He looked around at the rest of his friends who were deeply concerned for poor Max.

Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson all sat around Max. they were all shocked by what they had saw.

Flashback

They were all outside except for Max, nobody knew where he was. All of a sudden Max came rushing outside crying and flung himself to the nearest person who happened to be Kai. Max dropped to his knees pulling Kai's shirt as he went. Kai bend down to hold his friend who was taking deep harsh breathes. Kai could smell sick and sweat, smells he knew so well from his past. Max was soaking wet.

'Max?' He said.

All the others gathered around with worried expressions. 'Max? Maxie what's wrong.' Tyson asked. Max grip on Kai's arm tightened causing Kai to gasp with the pain. Max's grip was amazingly strong for someone who looked so weak, but then again Kai had a strong grip too after the guards from the abbey attacked him.

Flash forward

Max still hasn't told them what happened, it has been almost forty minutes. 'Max?' Kai said softly. 'What happened?' Max looked up at him, his eyes all big bubbly and tearful was enough to make anyone want to hold him.

'I…I c-ca-cant…'

'Yes you can. Please Max, tell me.'

'I…I'm sc-scared.'

'Don't be.' Kai whispered knowing how hard it is for Max.

'I… I was… in the b-bath-r-r-room… have…having a bath…'

Flashback

Max was lying in the bath, enjoying the warmth as though he was wrapped in a hot cocoon. He closed his eyes. The door suddenly burst opened and slammed shut. His eyes shot open to find Tyson pulling his trousers and pants down, he perched himself on the toilet seat so fast Max didn't get a chance to say he was in the bath.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!! Horrible splashing noises came from underneath Tyson telling Max he had diarrhoea. More horrible farts erupted and vibrated around the room and the smell was vile. Tyson finished and wiped his backside, pulled his pants and trousers back up, flushed and left the room, without washing his hands. He didn't even notice Max sitting there. Max threw up and got out of the bath and threw up again. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on not even bothering to dry himself and got out of the stinky bathroom. He took deep breathes and burst out crying. Never in all his life has he ever heard such sickening noises.

Flash forward

The team were in shock, poor Max having to go through all of that, no wonder he was in such a state. Hilary had her hand to her mouth in horror, Ray was close to tears, Kenny's mouth was wide open, Tyson's face was very red and Kai held Max tighter, even he, who had been through so much torture in his life, could not even begin to imagine the horror Max went through.

'Tyson never washed his hands?' Kenny asked.

Max nodded.

'AAAAAHHH! TYSON MADE ME A SANDWICH BEFORE WE CAME OUTSIDE TO FIND YOU CRYING AND I ATE IT!!'

Kenny ran off somewhere to try bring the food back up. 'I WASH MY HANDS!!' Tyson yelled.

'N-no you didn't.' Max said.

'I…ok maybe not this time but I do…'

'After having diarrhoea, you didn't wash your hands.' Ray said slowly.

'Tyson, that is disgusting!!' Hilary said feeling very sick.

'I…um…' Tyson stuttered.

'Tyson.' Kai began 'Do you have any idea what you've done? You have traumatised Max for life. You put him through hell. He may never recover from this.'

Tyson looked at Max, then Kai, then Ray and then Hilary. He felt very uncomfortable. His butt felt a bit funny…he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. 'Kai?' Max said.

'Yes?'

'I never want to go into the bathroom again, ever.'

'It's ok Max, you'll get over it, not now but someday.'

Pffffffffffffffffffffffftttttt!! 'Hey Kai? He didn't close the bathroom door did he?' Ray asked.

'No, no he didn't. when he gets out can you take over Max. I'm going to teach that tink a thing or two about hygiene.' Kai grinned evilly.

And so the day ends, Max has calmed down but is still traumatised and Tyson had his head flushed down the toilet, before he got the chance to flush away his…you know. Kai of course, wore rubber gloves.

* * *

the end. lol yeah i hope i never made anyone sick. please review


End file.
